The Coppers
by Unipotato
Summary: This is the story about the Copper kids. Alice the oldest is accused of needing anger management after a big meltdown. She and her siblings write about their experience of needing each other when their parents are being the distant ones.


**September 12, 2034**

_I hate how mom or dad is ever here! I know that Samantha can't keep us under control even if that's her job. I hate how mom and dad work. Day and Night. Either they're working at home or at work itself. I hate how I say 'hi' and I get a wave. Or a simple smile. It makes me cry and I hate it so much. I can't cry. I have to be strong for the other kids. If they see me cry then they know all hope is lost. But I doubt they look at me as their idol._

_First you have Allison, my shy twin. My best friend. We hang out often. We both share a room. Then there's Kristopher, he's 13. Sometimes I feel like he wants to hang out with Ali only because she hangs out with me. He often looks lonely but Ali is my only way out of depression. After him is Lara. Lara is just 9. She is always making crafts in her room. She shares her room with Fate. Fate is 6 years old. I only have a soft spot for Lara and Ali. Everyone else is a pain._

_But I don't think they care. I know that they all love Ali. Ali will walk them to the park and make homemade ice cream with them. That kind of stuff. I was a socialite outside my family. I was very popular at school. But nobody cared about that. So I was always talking or texting my friends from school. It made me angry that I worked so hard to make everyone so proud of my school work and no one doesn't even see it._

_I liked the old times though. When it was just me, Ali, mom, dad and Elizabeth. Now it's me, Ali, Kris, Lara, Fate, Samantha, mom, dad, __and__ Elizabeth. Lizzy is still my friend. She stays in our room and follows me or Ali. If Ali isn't around she whines and follows me. I didn't mind. Mom just started to have kids. After Lara I thought that was it. But no! They had to have Fate. You understand my pain now, dairy? We weren't going to have Fate and my parents wouldn't have to think they had to work so much. _

_Now enough of my family. Samantha got us all journals to write our feelings in. I see Fate writing in hers all the time. Always asking Ali for word spellings. It was so annoying! We would be talking and then bam! I didn't exist. Ali would apologize all the time but the brat, she stayed like that. And she knew I hated it! I would hear Kris crying often and would see him writing in his journal. It was like our parents are dead. But they were just sleeping down the hall from us! Lara would write in it every other week and Ali kept hers close. I think only Fate got to see in it which wasn't fair. Hello! Twin here?! _

_Fate would rub it in. But I punched her afterwards. Like we were drinking smoothies and asked Ali since when did she like Vanilla milk shakes and Fate said, "She always did. Didn't you know that?" That's when I punched her in the mouth making it bleed. Ali stood up, "What is wrong with you? Are you insane? Come on Fate." I felt bad when she left. Mind you, I enjoyed punching Fate. I should've spoken to Ali before she left._

_But Allison started to changer. Majorly. She doesn't dress in pink anymore, she wears jeans and pants, no skirts, she wears her hair in ponytails and pigtails. Our friends differ too. No one she talks to is in drama class! Like, they aren't popular then. We were supposed to be popular together. _

_Now that I look back I realized that she reads now! Where did this person come from?! I hate it. Not her, but it. This is so tiring though. I can't feel like a stranger anymore...Oh it's Kristopher again._

* * *

I looked up and raised my eyebrow at my brother. "What do you want?" He glared at me. "Do you know where Ali is?" "Go look for her," I snapped. "Watching her is not my responsibly." Kris stayed though. "What else do you want?" Kris clenched his fists tears coming to his eyes. "You hate us! You hate me, Lara and Fate! Your always so nasty to us-" "Go die in a hole Kristopher," I screamed. "I don't are about your stupid feelings!" Kris wiped his eyes with his fist and coughed. "Fine. I will." He then left the room. I didn't hate all of them. Lara was cool. But still without them my family would be the same.

Allison stomped into the room and started packing random stuff in a bag. "Where are you going?" I asked closing my dairy and placing the lock on it. Allison ignored me and continued to pack. I returned the key around my neck. "Ali what's wrong?" "Don't talk to me," she said in tears. "Kris told me what you said. He's only 13 Alice! He will commit suicide. He believed you. I don't know who you are anymore." "Wait a minute?! Don't know who I am. Your always hanging out with the brats and you won't talk to me."

"Because we need to stick together! Don't you see? The others are too young-" "Kristopher is 13 years old! That's crap. Not my fault he's a baby." Allison stopped packing and placed all her clothes in another bag. "Well it's not his fault he's living. So don't make it seem like he has a choice. The ther kids and I are staying in the guest bedroom. You can join but it's your choice. YOLO." Allison walked out and slammed the door closed.

I knew what yolo meant. I just couldn't understand why she would want me to know. _You Only Live Once... _I grabbed a couple of bags and threw some clothes and blankets in them. I added some sleeping accessories just in case. I sucked in a breath and moved the hair from my face. I was coming but if she expected me to be nice to the brats she was dead wrong. I grabbed my favorite pen and my dairy just in case.

I think the only reason why I was doing it was to prove that I was apart of the family and they weren't going to make me feel unwelcome. You better prepare brats cause here I come.


End file.
